A ceiling lamp for lighting a room is distributed by the applicant under the name “Mildes Licht” [English: “soft light”]. With this lamp, on one hand, an illumination of a ceiling region can be obtained, and on the other hand, a work area can be directly lit on a local basis. For controlling the light it is provided thereby that the lighting of the ceiling region is reduced by dimming when the work area is sufficiently lit by daylight. This may lead to the ceiling region appearing to be comparatively dark, such that, as a result, a negative mood may be triggered in a person located in the room.